This invention relates to a character selection mechanism in a typewriter and more particularly to an improvement of a character selection mechanism wherein a single type head having a multitude of characters disposed in order on a spherical peripheral surface thereof in rows and in columns is rotated and tilted to select one character desired.
As a character selection mechanism of this sort there are known various aggregate motion mechanisms, for example as described in the specification and drawings of U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,876, in which a large number of movable pulleys are biased by rotate or tilt cams; that is, the selection of character is made by the so-called aggregate pulley motion mechanism. However, in an aggregate motion mechanism using a large number of moving parts like movable pulleys, there has been a problem in point of sureness of operation.